pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Allegro Nightteller
Allegro Nightteller was Electroy's father. Personality & Character It could seem that Allegro was a very naïve idealist, but it wasn’t true. He could be serious, and if you happened to see him gloomy, it meant that something REALLY BAD happened. Allegro had a very optimistic point of view. He was one of few who could recall life before the Third Dark War, life without darkers and the barrier shield. And if many remembered that time with sadness, he did it with a smile. He tried to find the bright side in everything and never allowed himself to succumb to dejection. He couldn’t accept it when others pitied him, and was unable to understand those who were discouraged for too long. Not being serious was his protection from despair. He never lost a will to live, tried to taste everything his life offered him, even if it costed him his life. He had a very bright personality. Windy from nature, he did everything with passion, but was disappointed in most very quickly. After a while he realized that his calling was for art, and till his last days he tried to bring some light in Warfang city life. He came up with a lot of rhapsodies and ballads, but many were never written down, and despite all his efforts, he never became popular. He valued only 3 things in his life: freedom, word power and his family. Skills & abilities He didn't put much effort in learning. At the young age, when he was a soldier, he was the weakest one among the others. He's not so bad in it as it seems, but prefer never use his powers in any cost. A fatal decision. Backstory Allegro was born a few years before the events of the Second War. His parents, who were 2nd class civilians, tried their best to ensure their child lived “a life without seeing the butchery beyond the walls”. He was quite the musical and artistic kid, and his parents didn't really see any problems with that - it was more important to them that their son stayed as far away as possible from the realities of life. In a way they “pressured down” his freedom, and he was very close to rebelling. That didn't happen. His parents died almost immediately after the start of The Third War, and the young man finally experienced so-called “freedom”. That was exactly then when he, wrestling with his feelings of loneliness, began writing poems for the first time. For some time he served in the army of Warfang, but didn't achieve much - he was a lousy soldier. But the army was the very thing that made him realize that no one would pity him, and he himself wouldn't benefit from that. At first fellow soldiers making fun of him made him feel offended and enraged. Later he started laughing at himself along with everyone else. In a short while he became the life of the party, completely leaving his past behind in favor of the present. However, he didn't stay in the army for very long. He worked as a clerk and a courier, tried a couple other jobs, but wasn’t successful at any of them. After a lot of failures, he finally decided to dedicate himself to the art. His performances were outstanding. Listening to his musical poems gave the citizens of Warfang a chance to forget their troubles for a short while. One evening, after another successful performance, a beautiful dragoness approached him for a chat. Their meeting was cut short, but dragoness didn’t give up and approached him over and over again. And soon he was the one seeking to meet her. After a lot of romantic evenings and a thousands of serenades upon her window, Allegro and Harmonica, the daughter of Volteer Thunderfang, got married. Zeus didn’t like his sister’s choice and always said that “this guy” only wanted to be an aristocrat and didn’t care about her, but she never listened to him. Time passed by, and soon Electroy was born. Even then Allegro hadn’t forgotten his work and balanced it with raising his son. He even forgot in what kind of world he lives sometimes… Bloody Dawn reminded him. It was the only time when Allegro’s songs were sad and mourning, he sang a lot about the heroes of Warfang that never came back home. After that battle he became uneasy. His smile was forced now, and only Harmonica knew something was wrong. In the end, he decided to restore that illusion of a “joyous life”, and for that, he made a reckless decision to leave the forcefield. Allegro wanted to remember how did it feel to fly in the sky of Avalar without any obstacles. This was the first time in a long while when he and Harmonica had a fight. She made a lot of good points and was very convincing, but unfortunately still couldn’t make Allegro change his decision. He promised his sweetheart that he will definitely come back as he has a strong spirit and can handle anything. Harmonica is still waiting for him to this day. With the poet’s disappearance memories of his songs and ballades began to fade, and soon no one could remember his name or appearance. The art Electroy’s father dedicated his life to and thought of as his eternal memorial was forgotten just as quickly as he himself was. Relationships Harmonika Thunderfang They were soulmates and understood each other without words. Despite the fact that she had to win him over, Allegro quickly retreated from romancing other ladies and gently cared after her. No one remembers them arguing. But sometimes it seemed unclear who protected whom. Harmonika feared that her mate’s philosophy would kill him someday. And, sadly, that’s what happened. Yet she still refuses to accept the fact that he’d dead. Electroy Thunderfang Despite his creativity, Allegro spent a lot of time with his son. It’s unknown whether Electroy remembers, but he sang many songs, entertaining him. Later he was taking him to Warfang square, to sing his ballads with him. He was forgiving all Electroy’s pranks, never raised his voice on him and, in general, turned a blind eye on his mischiefs. He never saw his son as a Guardian and was against it when Zeus took Electroy as an apprentice, but he couldn’t argue with Zeus. Because of that father and son began to see each other less and less, even considering the fact that Electroy was skipping his training a lot. Allegro knew the price of responsibility, but due to disliking Zeus he encouraged it. It’s unknown, whether Electroy believes in his father’s death or not. Zeus Thunderfang Even though he tried, Allegro couldn’t make himself kind and friendly towards him. It wasn’t due to Zeus’ dislike of arts, but different life opinions. Every talk they had ended coldly. Zeus only viewed him as a jester, and Allegro viewed him as an example of ‘cultural degradation’. He wrote a few epigrams for him, but the Guardian refused to listen. Electroy liked these though. Gallery Pure_light_allegro_nightteller_by_wanderertamplior-dbfhgsy.png|Reference Tumblr ohofewouHy1uvwwreo1 1280.png|Allegro's family tree Notes * Nightteller isn’t his last name, it’s a nickname he took for himself as his poems’ genre was similar to nocturne, plus he used to sing after the sunset. His real last name is unknown; * Mostly likely he was the one to tell a tale about the Golden Era to Electroy (see ch. 2 p. 11-12). He actually know the whole song about it written by his dad; * Harmonika has a few scrolls with love ballads from him, which he dedicated to her back when they both were young – one of few mementos about him; * It’s assumed he was killed by darkers, but his body was never found. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class